Love Is A Mystery
by Pyrrhus
Summary: BtVS x LotR After the battle with the First, everyone goes to LA, lost and confused but when Buffy gets a surprise visit from Whistler is it a curse or a blessing?
1. Love is a Mystery

Love Is A Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BtVS or LotR. They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Peter Jackson and Wingnut Films.

Note: Set before RotK and S5 for Angel and after S7 for Buffy.

* * *

Spike was gone. Anya was gone and all Buffy had to show for it was her friends and her life. She had traveled far for a way to bring him back but alas, there was no cure for a dead vampire.

When Angel first saw Buffy, he thought Willow or Xander had died. When they entered along with the other potentials and Giles and Dawn it took them all to explain to Angel what had happened. He seemed crest-fallen but kept his sorrow to himself.

Willow was just happy that the people she cared for most were alive. Xander took the death of Anya surprisingly well but at night, Willow could hear him in his room, crying for his lost love.

Dawn only seemed concerned for her sister but Willow knew that Spike had been one of her only friends despite everyone's efforts. They needed to get out of here and leave the memories behind.

Kennedy agreed but everyone was too tired to start moving again. They'd traveled four hours after they'd just defeated the First and half of them were badly injured, a few of them fatally ill.

Buffy emerged from her room and as she descended the stairs, Willow started towards her. "Buffy, you're up! Are you feeling any better? Do you want something to eat? Or something to drink? Do you wanna sit down even though you've been sitting up in your room all this time, not that that's a bad thing, I mean you need some time to adjust and you're doing well and Kennedy, you're supposed to stop me when I babble." Willow looked at her lover.

"But you were babbling so well and you're cute when you babble." Kennedy smiled at Willow but stopped when she remembered Buffy. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"No. It's OK. You guys shouldn't hold off because of me. Spike's gone and he died a hero. Just like everybody else. He chose to do what he did and if he thought it best, then there's no use mourning," Buffy convinced them but when she had seen what had become of Sunnydale, a hole that had recently been filled had become bigger. Everyone man she ever loved had left her.

"Buffy, are you OK?" Buffy looked to the office and saw Angel there.

"Angel. I'm fine. Just tired. You know, fighting the big bad."

"I'm glad you're OK." It pained Buffy to see the look in his eyes, knowing she'd been this way over Spike.

"I'm going to patrol."

"Do you want me to come?" Angel looked concerned to say the least

"Thanks but I'm fine. I just need to keep my mind off a couple of things." Buffy gathered a few weapons and went out.

"I almost feel sorry for the vamps," Dawn commented. "They're gonna get their asses kicked."

* * *

Buffy strolled the streets, looking for the cemeteries dusting a few vamps. "Well, well. If it isn't the Slayer." Buffy turned to find Whistler behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to set things right. I've been kind of busy with all of the mess you're little witch friend caused."

"Leave Willow out of this."

"Look, I came here to tell you that you weren't meant to come back. See, you can't be killed. Unless you're mortally wounded, you can't die. If you hadn't have come back, the First wouldn't have reared its ugly head and all of your little pals would've been fine. The vampire especially. He would've taken care of your little sis and would've gotten his soul back anyway."

Buffy stared at him. "Do you want to be killed?"

"Hey. I'm just saying what should have happened. You've caused some major damage over the last few years. You were supposed to go to a different dimension."

"Like a world without shrimp?"

"Nah, totally different from this world. Somehow, you're desire to save your sister backfired and you didn't go anywhere. Just up there." He pointed to the clouded skies of LA.

"Heaven? So you know about that?"

"Know about it? Of course I knew about it. I've been following you ever since Angel showed up. I was the one who got him on his whole redemption routine. Now, I've been sent here to put everything back to the way it was supposed to be. I can take you to where you were supposed to go."

"That's it. You getting staked." Buffy moved forward but Whistler shook his head.

"It wasn't a question," he whispered sadly and thunder blossomed out of nowhere and a portal opened.

"Whistler, please. I can't do it again."

"Sorry Buffy." The portal swirled and Buffy felt herself being tugged upwards.

"Please, Whistler, please! Dawn. The potentials. You can't do this!"

"I'm not. The Powers are. They'll take care of Dawn and the Watchers will care for the potentials. They're in good hands and now it's your time to leave. Just like it was supposed to be."

"Tell them I love them and I'll never forget them." With that, Buffy let go, not only to the pole she was hanging onto, but everything. Her friends, family, everything that had kept her from ending her life when she had awoken. Her mind was blank as she was knocked unconscious and sucked out this life.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Council of Elrond, discussing the matter of the Ring, as out of the clear, blue skies lightning flashed and a dark portal deposited a girl in the middle of the gathering.

Everyone sat silent and the first one to come out the reverie, a blonde elf, rushed to her and turned her over. She was unconscious and she wasn't in anyway harmed.

Her clothes were like that of the day she should have come. She wore a white shirt and beige pants and her clothes were unfamiliar to the people of this world. "Lord Elrond, who is she?"

"I do not know. Take her inside so that she may recuperate and send for Arwen." Legolas lifted her easily into his arms and carried her out of the gathering. He stared down at her. She was strange indeed.

She looked like an Elf as her ears were pointy but she had the bearing of a human. By the time he got to the room, Arwen was already waiting. She wordlessly walked in and motioned for him to lay her down on the bed.

"Would you please return to the Council? I will make sure she gets rest." Legolas nodded and turned but he heard the girl's breathing quicken and as he turned she started to thrash as if fighting an invisible enemy.

"Whistler, please. I can't do it again." Tears started streaming down her cheeks as her fighting became desperate. "Please, Whistler, please! Dawn. The potentials. You can't do this!" A blood-curdling scream escaped her lips and she fell silent. The tears were still there and Legolas had a strange urge to brush them away.

"Legolas, she needs rest. Go." He nodded and left.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes and immediately closed them. The sunlight was so bright. Her head was killing her and she could barely think. She opened one eye and then seeing that the light was bearable, opened the other.

The room in which she was in was beautiful. The peace radiating from there was unlike anything she had seen before . . . except in a place she could never again reach. She sought through her brain to try and remember what had happened the night before.

She remembered going out to patrol and then meeting Whistler. She remembered what he had told her and the tears that had not come that night flooded down her cheeks. She had left them, again.

"Oh God. Dawn." Dawn was her only concern but for some reason she couldn't blame Whistler for what he had done. She forgave him and that was unusual for her.

A voice sounded nearby in a foreign language yet she understood it. "Lady? You are awake?" She nodded.

"As awake as I . . . can . . . be . . ." Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the person who had spoken. His hair was like a blonde waterfall, falling to half way down his back and his blue eyes could only be compared to the ensouled vampire that had only recently died trying to save her and his ears were more pointed then most peoples.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes showed concern and he came deeper into the room.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just, you're ears are pointy."

"Well, I am an Elf."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the palace of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. You came through a portal to this realm and even Gandalf is unsure of how it happened."

"Gandalf?"

"He is a wizard." Buffy brightened considerably.

"If he is a wizard, then maybe he can get me home."

"How did you come to be here, Lady . . .?"

"Oh. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Lady Buffy, I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood. How did you come to be here?"

"I was talking to this guy and he told me that when I came back that I shouldn't have. I should have gone somewhere else and it was time for me to go there. I guess that's here."

"You come from a different world?"

"Yeah."

"And this man that you speak of, he is the man who sent you here?" She nodded. "Well, Lady Buffy, I shall send for Arwen and let you rest."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"The better part of three days."

"Well, if I've been asleep for three days then I don't really need rest."

"Rest and sleep are not the same thing." He slipped soundlessly out of the room and left Buffy alone once more but not for long. A few minutes later a woman with rich brown hair and bright blue eyes swept gracefully in.

"Hello, Lady Buffy. I am Arwen."

"Hi."

"A bath is currently being drawn for you if you are interested."

"I'd love one. Do you have shampoo?"

Arwen looked perplexed. "Only soap. What is shampoo?"

"Never mind. Anything to get me clean."

* * *

Buffy felt like a new woman after that bath. She hadn't really thought about hygiene while she was brooding about Spike and she had gone patrolling straight afterwards.

When she had been bathing, Buffy had realized the she had grown a few inches, which was impossible since she had only been unconscious for three days. Buffy had scrubbed until she was slightly pink and she had soaked until she was pruny and the water had started to get cold.

Buffy had come back to her room to find a cream velvet and lace dress and Buffy was stunned at its beauty. "Whoa."

"Do you need help putting it on?" Arwen said from the doorway.

"If you don't mind."

* * *

Legolas was growing impatient. If the Council didn't start soon, he may just leave. Lord Elrond had yet to arrive and he had noticed that there was an extra seat at the edge of the semi-circle.

He noticed a powerful presence coming near and he turned towards the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. The power wasn't coming from the Elf Lord but rather the young woman in his company. Lord Elrond escorted Buffy towards the Council area and Legolas hadn't noticed how beautiful she was until now.

The cream dress hugged her figure without flaunting and the lace sleeves reached almost to the floor. The velvet skirt swayed as she walked and the lace covering it trailed slightly behind. The top half was velvet as well but was also adorned with lace. Two braids fell to each side of her face in Elvish style.

It seemed that the rest of the men were caught up with her as well as no one noticed Lord Elrond sit and begin the meeting. All they heard was "Frodo, bring forth the Ring."

Several heads snapped towards the halfling as he approached the pedestal and placed the One Ring upon it. Everyone but Buffy stared in awe. She had not been told what the meeting was about but was told that she would find out soon enough.

As soon as it had been placed out of Frodo's hand, Buffy's spider-senses were tingly and making her Slayer instincts go off the chart. "That thing is pure evil!" Everyone was surprised by her vehement response.

"What would you know about evil? You are just a woman." A man with sandy hair sneered at her and Buffy's eyes flashed. Once again Legolas felt the power rolling off her in waves and feared for the man.

"I know more about evil than you could even imagine. I know what evil is and that thing is full of it. It must be destroyed!"

"That's what this meeting is about, Lady Buffy. We seek to destroy the Ring so that it will never fall into the hands of the Dark Lord."

Buffy settled down but her instincts told her that they were not acting fast enough. If that thing wasn't destroyed, it would be another apocalypse and Buffy thought she had finished with those.

As Buffy thought, a fight was breaking out between the men about who should destroy the Ring. The Dwarves were protesting about seeing it in the hands of Elves and the sandy haired man was trying to convince someone that they should take it to his kingdom. The Hobbit from before cried, "I will take it!" Buffy noticed an elderly man look sadly at the halfling but no else heard.

He repeated it again to no avail. Buffy had just about had it with these guys. "Hey! If you're done squabbling about your petty little problems, Frodo has something to say!" Everyone silenced their complaints and turned towards him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor but I do not know the way."

"I shall guide you." Gandalf put his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

A dark haired man with dark eyes strode forth and knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas stepped forward.

Not about to let Elves get their hands on the Ring, a Dwarf stepped forward. "And my axe." The sandy haired man stepped forward as well.

"Gondor will see this through." Buffy stared at the man uneasily and figure darted through the people.

"Frodo won't be going anywhere without me!"

"Or us!" Two more Hobbits came running past Elrond to stand by Frodo's side.

"Nine companions. You shall be the-"

"Hey! I'm going with them. They could use a little extra help." Everyone stared at Buffy as if she was insane as she joined the others.

"But you are but a mere woman! You would not last five seconds against an Orc!" The sandy haired man raised another doubt.

"Mere woman? Mere woman!" Buffy's anger flared and she pushed down the desire to punch him. "I do not care what you say. I will either go with your blessing or without. No one is stopping me from going with them." When no one moved Buffy nodded. "Now, if that's all, I wish to retire." She turned on her heel and walked briskly from the gathering of men.

* * *

Arwen was amused as Buffy told her of what had happened earlier that day at the meeting. "He said I was a mere woman! How could I not be angry? No one is a mere woman. Not even if they do what ever they're told and are meek little housewives. There is always part of you saying 'Throw off the men and live alone and free!' Unfortunately, men try as hard as they can to dull that instinct."

"Not all men." Arwen reassured her.

"No not all men. The others leave you." Buffy thought of all of the men that had left her. Angel, Parker, Riley, Spike . . . Oh, how she missed Spike.

"You sound like you know from experience."

"I do. Every man I've ever loved has left me. The first one thought it would be best if we were not together. The second was an arrogant prick. The third thought I didn't love him and the fourth, the fourth died so that me and my friends would live."

"The fourth sounds noble."

"Sounds it, yeah." Buffy suddenly felt depressed. "If you don't mind, Arwen, I'd like to get to sleep if we are leaving at dawn."

"Alright Buffy. I'll see you in the morning." Arwen walked gracefully from the room and Buffy was left alone with her thoughts as she tried to sleep. All she could see was her friends and family being slaughtered by the Turuk-Han.

When she finally did sleep, she was plagued with the First one by one convincing the potentials to commit suicide like Chloe. That was not all, though. A huge eye, wreathed in fire was drawing closer and closer and no matter how hard she tried, she could not turn her gaze.

She was shaken awake by strong hands and she immediately sought comfort with the body that the hands belonged to. She didn't look just embraced and wept. "Lady Buffy." She froze. It was Legolas.

She pulled away. "I'm OK. It just had a nightmare."

"Lady, you were screaming." She winced.

"Look, I've been through some rough times lately and nightmares is my body's way of trying to deal with them."

"Would you tell me about them?" Buffy was, for some reason stunned at the sincerity in his voice. When she looked up at him, his eyes were concerned.

"No, not really. I lost someone very dear to me during those times and I'm not really up to talking about it." She tried to get up but the hand on her arm stilled her movement.

"I am always free if you wish to discuss it."

"Thank you, Legolas but when I talk, I tend to faze out and when I faze out, I tend to fall asleep and I don't think I want to fall asleep." He nodded and then stood and exited the room without so much as a backward glance.

Buffy found pants and a tunic waiting for her and she was grateful they did not try to force her to wear a dress. When she was ready, she went outside to find Arwen waiting for her. "I was told to lead you to where they are gathering."

Buffy smiled her thanks and followed her. She saw Frodo, the other three hobbits, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli but she did not see Aragorn or Boromir. Legolas as talking with Gimli and the four hobbits look tired. Gandalf smoking his pipe and Buffy just sat down and realized that she had no weapons.

"Lady Buffy." Buffy turned to find Lord Elrond. He held out his hands and Buffy's eyes widened. "I give you these for the journey, seeing as you don't have any weapons of your own."

Buffy took up the sword eagerly and drew it. It was long and straight with Elvish ruins engraved on it. Then she then gave it a practice swing away from anyone and found it much to her liking. She sheathed it and looked at the daggers.

They were slightly curved at the end and Buffy felt as if she had trained with these daggers all of her life. "And this is a gift from my daughter, Arwen." He took a bow from a waiting elf beside him along with a quiver.

"Whoa. A bow. I haven't used one of these in ages. Is there something I can shoot?" The Lord pointed to a practice yard nearby and Buffy took up her stance. She let loose and arrow and it was just outside the target. "Cool." She turned the Lord Elrond and bowed. "Thank you for these gifts, my Lord. I accept them with great honour."

She had no idea where that had come from but she was glad by the appreciation on the Lord's face. Legolas had been watching her. "You know how to use a bow, Lady?"

"OK, if we're going to be traveling together, my name is Buffy. I'm no lady so just call me Buffy."

"OK, Buffy. You know how to use a bow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"All Elves are master bowmen."

"Really? Cool. I'll practice with you sometime but right now I want to get on the road! Where are Aragorn and Boromir?"

"Right here. We were watching you shoot." Buffy whipped around and glared at Aragorn.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that. So are we walking or what?"

"We are walking." Buffy jumped and turned when she heard Legolas's voice right behind her.

"Don't do that! If I had been holding a weapon you probably would have been seriously hurt." The reminded something of what Whistler said. 'See, you can't be killed. Unless you're mortally wounded, you can't die.' She gasped and grabbed for her ears: they were pointy. "I'm an Elf!"

Everyone stared at her. "Of course you are. What did you think you were?"

"I was human. You know the guy I told you about?" He nodded. "He told me that since I came back, I was no longer mortal, basically. And that would explain a lot of freaky things that have happened since then." Like Spike being able to hurt me.

"Well, we thought that you were an Elf naturally so we didn't question you." Buffy nodded, understanding but this was a shock to her as well as dismay. If she survived this, she would go on fighting evil forever.

"Can we go now? I'm kind of getting anxious." So the Fellowship moved out and Buffy waved a farewell to Arwen who returned it warmly but then kept her gaze to Aragorn. Buffy sighed and followed him out of Rivendell's gates.


	2. The Caves of Moria

The Caves of Moria

* * *

Dawn stared at the man who was standing at the door of the Hyperion. "Buffy's what?"

"Gone. The Powers were making things right."

"What do you mean right? Things weren't right?"

"He means Buffy wasn't meant to come back," Willow murmured more to herself than anyone. "The First came because Buffy came back. So now that she defeated the First, she had to go away."

"You mean back to Heaven?"

Whistler shook his head. "No. She went to a place that needed her as much as this world did. She'll be fine. She can't die anyway. When she went through the portal, the Powers shaped her to help with the cause."

"Shaped?" Xander parroted angrily.

"Oh, there was nothing big. Made her ears pointed, made it so she couldn't die unless she got served a fatal wound."

"Pointy ears? What is she? An elf?" Whistler gave a wry smile but changed the subject.

"Before she went, she wanted all of you to know that she loves you and I can tell you, she didn't want to go. She almost staked me."

"It serves you right! You took her away from us! We were happy! We didn't need you to go around fixing things!" Dawn's tears were blurring her vision but she kept her glare on the balance demon in front of her.

"Dawnie, we shouldn't have brought her back."

"How could you say that?" She turned towards Willow. "She's your best friend! How could you not want her back?"

"I want her back and I always will but we- I messed with powerful stuff and I'm not surprised that they had to make it right again.

"But why now?" Wesley looked to the demon. "Why after the First?"

"Balance." He smiled at Dawn and walked out.

Dawn glared at the doorway and ran up the stairs, three at a time. "Dawn, wait!"

* * *

Buffy watched in amusement as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to use their swords until she felt something on the edge of her evil radar. She looked to her left and noticed a dark cloud of something coming towards them.

She tugged on Legolas's sleeve and pointed. He jumped up to have a look and Buffy just stayed where she was. Slayer capabilities mixed with Elvin capabilities really put her at an advantage.

"It's just a dark cloud," Gimli observed.

"Moving against the wind," Boromir noted. Buffy could now see that they were strange bat like birds.

"Crebain! Everybody hide!" The fire was stomped out and any trace of the camp they'd made was erased. Legolas grabbed Buffy around the waist and hurled them both under a rock. They watched as the creatures got closer and passed over them. Legolas's hand was still around Buffy's waist even though the threat was gone.

Buffy felt tingly at the touch and knew that if she didn't take her mind off the fact that an extremely hot elf was holding her to him, she was sure to turn around and kiss him. She gathered up all of her self-control and removed Legolas's hand from her waist, rolled out from under the rock and looked for everyone else.

While everybody got their stuff together, Buffy looked towards Legolas and caught him staring at her. She smiled mischievously and got her stuff together.

* * *

Soon they found themselves waist deep in snow. Or in the hobbit's and Gimli's case shoulder deep. Buffy watched in envy as Legolas walked around on the top. He caught one of her glares and frowned. "You should not feel the cold, Buffy. You are an Elf."

He was right. She didn't. "I guess I'm just used to seeing snow and going 'brrr cold', so my body feels that way."

"You can also walk as I am." Buffy smiled at the thought.

"Hey, you're right. Help me up." Legolas pulled Buffy up and noted how light she was. Buffy put her feet down and found she didn't sink. She smiled and walked to the front of the line. "Gandalf, I don't think the hobbits can take much more of this. They're turning blue." Gandalf looked back and the hobbits were indeed turning blue.

"We can go through the mines of Moria. We shall receive a royal welcome from my cousin Balin," Gimli said jovially.

"The only reason I would go through the mines was if I had no other choice. We must keep moving." Buffy got a creepy feeling as Gandalf had spoken.

"There is an evil presence here."

"It is Saruman." A rumble was heard and Buffy fearfully looked up. "He's trying to bring down the mountain." Gandalf muttered an incantation but a mound of snow fell on them. Legolas and Buffy were the first to dig their way out as they were higher than the rest. They went to work helping the others out.

"Gandalf, you can't make them go on like this! It's inhumane!"

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said and everyone turned to Frodo and he looked at Gandalf sadly.

"We shall take the path through Moria," Frodo wasn't able to meet Gandalf's gaze.

Gandalf's face grew troubled and he sighed. "So be it."

* * *

Everyone watched as Gandalf searched for the door. "How come you can't find it?"

"It can only be seen if the moon is out." As if he had muttered an incantation, the moon came out of the clouds and light an arched design.

Buffy read it and was surprised when she understood every word of it. "Speak, friend and enter." Gandalf said a few things then sat down to think about it. Once they had settled down, Buffy saw how tired they all were and was surprised to find herself in the same condition. Moments ago she could have taken on ten vamps at once.

She heard someone come up behind her and hearing the lightness of the footfalls, she knew it was Legolas. "Has Gandalf figured it out yet?"

"No. He is still trying to remember. I thought you couldn't hear me when I did that."

"I couldn't. It's only because I was actually listening for something to happen that I did." He sat down beside her and stared out at the lake. "I wonder what's down there."

"What's down where?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you can't feel something down there."

"Oh. That. I've been here a few times already so I am accustomed to it. As long as no disturbs the lake everything will be fi-" Buffy closed her hand over his mouth. She could his breath on her hand and it tickled.

"Don't say it. If you say it then something will disturb the lake and . . ." She looked around and saw Merry throwing pebbles into the lake, sending ripples on the smooth surface. "Damn it!"

Aragorn got to him before she could though and she sat back down. She yawned and mentally winced. Legolas looked at her and she tried to look awake but she was just so tired.

"Buffy," he warned.

"I know, I know. If I'm tired I should go to sleep. I just don't like being caught off my guard. One, it's embarrassing and two, it could get me killed."

"Sleep. I will watch over you." Buffy smiled gratefully and looked for something to lean on. She smiled slyly and her eyes flickered to Legolas. He began to get wary but it was too late. Buffy stretched and leaned on his shoulder to sleep. He sighed but didn't move, not wanting to wake her.

"It's a riddle! Speak 'friend' and enter. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo exclaimed.

Buffy jumped and looked for the sound. Legolas put a reassuring hand on her arm and she calmed considerably. Gandalf looked at Frodo and said, "Mellon." No sooner had he said it then the doors opened.

They all gathered up their things and headed into the caves. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli boasted. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone."

Gandalf put a crystal in his staff and it illuminated the cave. Everyone stopped dead and they heard Boromir whisper, "This is no mine. It is a tomb."

"No! Noooo!"

Legolas checked the arrows then jumped back and knocked his own. "Goblins!"

Suddenly there was a yell from Frodo as the group saw a huge tentacle dragging him back outside. Buffy ran and latched on as the monster itself emerged from the depths. She got her sword then sliced off the tentacle just above where Frodo was hanging on.

The monster, however, did not like being severed from its limbs and it swung Buffy around like a rag doll. She hung on grimly until it stopped and then three arrows sprouted under its chin and it bellowed in rage. It dropped Buffy and she was falling, all over again but this time she was caught. She looked up and Legolas was smiling at her.

He put her down and knocked three more arrows. Buffy saw a tentacle aiming for the elf and somersaulted over him, where she took her blade severed the tentacle from as far as she could reach. Legolas fired and the beast faltered.

He put his bow back and drew his sword. Then at once, all four swordsmen/woman attacked and the beast bellowed not from anger but from the pain. Buffy sympathized little for the creature as she twisted the sword but was suddenly flying through the air and collided with the rock face. The last thing she saw was Legolas jumping up the tentacle and slitting its throat before blacking out.

* * *

The beast still trying to reach anybody, Legolas slid out of the fight and went to Buffy. She was bleeding from various places and she had two long gashes on her arm from God knows what.

He picked her up and Aragorn demanded that everybody fall back into the caves. "Run!" Legolas faltered then looked at the young woman in his arms. The monster lashed out and rocks started to tumble from the entrance. "Hurry!"

Everyone watched as the entrance caved in and Gandalf sighed. "Now there is only one choice. We must face the darkness of Moria."

"Gandalf, Buffy is hurt."

"We will stop later on. Now, we must keep moving." Legolas nodded and moved on with everyone else.

* * *

Willow sighed and looked at the girl lying next to her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She snuck out of bed and out of their room. She wandered down towards the kitchen when she heard to voices coming from Angel's office.

"Look Peaches. You don't have to worry about telling them. I'll see them in the morning."

"Spike, I told you that they won't believe it's you. They'll think you're the First or something."

"I'm solid, Dead Boy. I'm also human again." Willow turned to find the former vampire staring at her. "Hey Red."

"Spike. Did Angel tell you about Buffy?"

"No." He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Whistler came for her. She's gone, Spike." Willow was heartbroken at the look of despair on his face.

"No. She can't be. I-I c-came back for her."

"You might wanna speak English sometime."

"I was where she wanted to be." Her eyes widened.

"No! You couldn't have been. It's impossible."

"The PTB shoved me up there. Said I was a Champ."

"Oh Goddess. I'm so sorry. Dawn will be happy to see you, though, You still have her," Willow reassured him then added, "And us."

* * *

Aragorn frowned at the blonde woman the Hobbits were trying to revive. She had been out for two days. He looked towards Gandalf who sat on a rock, staring at three doorways. They had no idea whatsoever of which way to travel and Gandalf had demanded that someone try to revive her before they continued.

"Strider, she's not wakin' up."

"Let me check her wounds." Aragorn kneeled down and pulled away the bandage that covered her upper arm. He was mildly surprised that there were no scars were the cuts had been. "She's completely healed."

"She's an Elf, isn't she?" Boromir stated.

"No, I mean that there's no trace of any wound whatsoever." Even Legolas was intrigued.

"God, even in this world I'm a freak." Everyone looked and saw Buffy grinning at them. "What did I miss?"

"We're in Moria. Gandalf forgot which way to go."

"It's this way!" Gandalf stood up and pointed towards the middle pathway.

"He's remembered!" Merry told everyone.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

* * *

Buffy looked around the Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf, frowning. "Something's not right here. There's definitely something creepy." Legolas nodded. They all looked towards Gandalf. Gandalf pointed to a chamber nearby.

"In there." Everyone made their way cautiously towards the chamber, looking behind them every now and again. When Gimli stepped into the room, a look of horror came over his face.

"No! Noooo!" He ran sobbing and collapsed beside the tomb that the room held. Boromir moved towards the Dwarf and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Gandalf approached the tomb and translated for the rest of them.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It is as I feared." Gimli let out a wail at the words. Gandalf gives his hat and staff to Pippin and reaches down to take a book from a corpse's hold.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Buffy looks around and starts clearing things away from the door. Pippin backs away from the wizard as Aragorn and Legolas follow Buffy's lead, knowing there will be a fight.

"Drums . . . drums . . . in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming . . ." Pippin moves to examine a skeleton perched on the well near the tomb. He fiddles with the arrow and the skull drops off and with a resounding clash, falls into the well.

Gandalf spins around in shock. Pippin looks guiltily at him as the body follows the head. He winces at each sound and Gandalf looks at him, outraged. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and spare us your stupidity!" He snatches his hat and staff back, leaving Pippin to stand awkwardly behind him.

Suddenly a beat arises from the gloom. "Frodo, look!" Everyone looks to Frodo's sword, Sting, which glowed blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas knocks an arrow to his bow and waits, as does Aragorn. Boromir rushes to the door and evades an arrow. Aragorn drops his bow and runs to help Boromir close the door.

Boromir slightly rested on the door before unsheathing his sword. "They have a cave troll." Legolas throws weapons to them to barricade the door before they take up their positions once more.

Gimli leaps atop Balin's tomb brandishes his axe. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" The Orcs outside started banging on the door and before long, they started to chop through the wood.

As soon as there was a hole begin enough Legolas shot and there was a shrill cry from beyond. Soon enough they broke through the door and that was when the fighting began.

As Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and Buffy start to cut down trolls, Gandalf and the Hobbits throw themselves into the fray. Buffy was relishing the fight and was giving it all she got. When she felt something weird she stopped in the middle of a fight and just as the Orc was about to cut her down a swing dislodged his head.

Buffy just stared at the doorway as the cave troll came smashing in, dragging an Orc behind it. It spotted Sam staring up at it and he almost got squished until he dived in between it legs.

Buffy ran and chopped down the Orc that was holding its chains and took hold of them herself. When it turned to see Sam cornered, Buffy pulled and it hands jerked back and at first she thought it was going to topple over and squish her but it twisted its arm and sent Buffy flying across the room.

"Not this time!" She turned and made sure that her boots are facing the wall. She pushed off and dived at the troll again. Aragorn and Boromir now had hold of the chains but the troll copied its previous movement and sent Boromir flying. Buffy sighed and grabbed hold of the chain again, making sure to hold on properly.

Gimli, still standing on top of Balin's tomb, slung one of his axes into the trolls shoulder beside an arrow wound that Legolas had made. The troll smashed his mace down onto the tomb, shattering it and knocking Gimli off.

Buffy and Aragorn let go of the chain before the troll got too angry with them and as soon as the Orcs saw, they rushed them. Buffy had just finished and Orc when she saw the predicament Frodo was in.

"Frodo!" Aragorn slowly made his way towards the Hobbit.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Buffy tried to help Aragorn but there were too many Orcs.

"Aragorn, forget about the Orcs! Go help him!" Aragorn nods once then sprints off. Buffy saw Boromir get up and slowly made her way over to him. "You think you're ready to fight?"

He smiles and picks up his sword. "Always." Buffy and Boromir found themselves back-to-back fighting a horde of the evil little creatures and slowly inching towards the others.

"Frodo!" Buffy turned and saw Frodo, lying there with a spear in his chest.

"Damn it!" Buffy started fighting with vigour and soon found that there weren't any Orcs left. She looked for the toll and found it lying dead on the ground with a green fletched arrow in its chin. She ran towards everyone else and kneeled beside the Hobbit along with Aragorn. "Is he OK?"

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." She looked towards him with a frown.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Frodo pulled down his shirt and showed everyone the mithril coat he was wearing. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said in awe. When Orcs were heard down the hall, Buffy helped the Hobbit up and turned towards the others.

"Towards the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Everyone rushed out the door and into the hall. With Gandalf in the lead, lighting their way, they ran through the hall being chased by Orcs and some Orcs crawled from the ceiling down the pillars, reminding Buffy eerily of spiders.

The Fellowship were finally surrounded and as the Orcs leered and snarled, Buffy glared. She knew she wouldn't be able to take them on but she sure wanted to try. A fiery light suddenly appeared at the end of the hall and the Orcs fled.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Gandalf closed his eyes then opened them again.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." A growl came from the fiery light and Buffy started to get fidgety. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Once again the Fellowship started running towards a small doorway. "Hurry!" Gandalf shepherded them in and before he too joined them, he took a look behind his shoulder.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Aragorn made towards him but Gandalf pushed him away. "Do as I say!" Aragorn's face mirrored the confusion of them all. "Swords are no more use here!" When the Balrog roared once more, Aragorn nodded and lead them towards the bridge.

The Fellowship went down a flight of stairs but encountered a gap halfway. Legolas leapt across and turned. "Gandalf." Gandalf leapt after him and when he landed on the other side arrows fly to the spot where Gandalf had been standing. Legolas knocked an arrow while Buffy jumped across.

While Legolas covered them, Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across. Aragorn threw Sam across where he is caught by Boromir. Aragorn turns towards Gimli but he shook his head.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He jumped across but almost fell back into the chasm. Buffy grabs him by the beard. "Not the beard!" As Aragorn got ready to jump across with Frodo, the stairs started to crumble beneath their feet.

Aragorn put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Steady! Hold on!" As the stairs began to wobble, Aragorn held fast to Frodo's shoulder. "Lean forward!" With both of them they tipped the staircase towards the others and they leapt across to safety.

Together the Fellowship ran and they knew if they didn't get across the bridge soon, they would fall victim to the Balrog. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Everyone fled across the bridge and turned to wait for Gandalf.

That's when they saw the Balrog. A huge black shadow wreathed in fire standing before Gandalf. "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Buffy turned to Frodo and fought the urge to cry.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf gathered the last of his energy and raised his sword and staff together. "YOU . . . SHALL NOT . . . PASS!" He drove his staff into the bridge and a bright flash of blue light appeared.

The bridge collapsed before his staff and the demon plunged into the darkness of the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. As it falls, Gandalf turns to rejoin the others when out of the darkness the flaming whip lashed out and wound around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him down and over the edge.

He grabbed onto a crack in the bridge and struggled to pull himself back up. "Gandalf!" He looked into Frodo's eyes and stopped struggling.

"No!" Boromir restrained Frodo from rushing toward the wizard.

"Fly you fools!" He let go and fell into darkness.

"Nooooooooooo!" Boromir picked the struggling Hobbit up and ran outside as the Orcs arrived. The Fellowship ran out into the light of day and everyone just seemed to deflate.

Pippin lay on the ground, crying while Merry just sat by him, trying to console him. Sam sat down and started to weep. Legolas just stood there, staring into nowhere in disbelief and puzzlement. Boromir refrained Gimli from going back into Moria and left him to vent his anger. Buffy stared at Frodo in sorrow, knowing what it was like to lose someone you cared about.

Aragorn wipes his sword clean then turns to Legolas. "Legolas, get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir turned away from Gimli and looked at Aragorn.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!" He reached down and picked Sam up. "On your feet, Sam." He looked around for Frodo and found him standing alone, grieving. "Frodo?" Frodo turned to Aragorn with a single tear rolling down his cheek.


	3. The River of Anduin

The River of Anduin

Note: Sorry if this comes up again, guys. I'm just fixing the breaks. I forgot to put them back in before putting it up. It might be a little easier to read and understand. Sorry for the inconvience.

* * *

The Fellowship jogged across a grassy field into a wood and Buffy knew someone was watching them. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her will fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Frodo stopped and looked around. "Mister Frodo?" Sam stopped beside his friend and looked upon him in worry.

"Well here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted. He looked up and found an arrow pointing towards him. "Oh."

The Fellowship was surrounded by bows and Legolas had his own out, pointing it towards the owners of the other weapons. A golden haired Elf stepped out of the crowd.

"The Dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli growled at the Elf. The members of the Fellowship soon found themselves on a platform in a tree standing before the golden haired Elf.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

"A, Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le ammen."

"Haldir," Aragorn nodded his head.

"So much for the courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can understand also!" Gimli growled.

Haldir raised a golden eyebrow. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what a Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn looked at Gimli. "That was not so courteous."

Haldir stared at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

When Haldir walked away, Aragorn chased him and argued with him angrily. "Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!"

Haldir whispered inaudibly and Buffy narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this guy. Aragorn argued more loudly and Haldir replied once more in a way that only Aragorn could hear his words.

Buffy looked to Frodo who was looking very downcast. Boromir clasped a hand to his shoulder and spoke. Buffy looked back and Haldir sighed. She smiled. She knew when people lost an argument.

"You will follow me." Everyone followed the Elf through the woods. "Caras Galadhon . . . the heart of Elvendom. Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

They follow Haldir up a winding staircase and come to a great palace lit with silvery lights. Haldir lead them into a room with a low staircase leading to a golden arch. The Lord and Lady descend from the staircase, a soft glow issuing from them.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine, there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him . . . I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked into Buffy's eyes and read the answer there. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Legolas looked up. "He was taken by both Flame and Shadow: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli looked down at his feet, downcast.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the gloom of Khazard-dum fill you heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir looked up at the Lady and then turned away with tears in his eyes. "What now becomes of the Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true." Galadriel looked Buffy in the eyes and she stared back, not at all afraid of the Elven Lady.

'Trust your heart, Buffy, daughter of Joyce, for when the time comes, love will prosper.' Great, Buffy thought. Riddles cause the world knows just how much I love riddles.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

* * *

Buffy listened to the singing of the Elves. It was a melancholy tune but if Buffy had have been human, she would have been asleep long ago. "A lament for Gandalf," Legolas told the group.

Merry sat up from his bed. "What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you, for the grief is still too near," he whispered.

Gimli snored loudly and Aragorn turned annoyed and swatted the Dwarf, which caused him to grunt. He sighed then got up and went to sit by Boromir. Buffy looked at them for a few moments before she realised that she and Legolas were alone. She blushed slightly and went to get her dagger and sword because she knew after the slaughter at Moria they would need to be sharpened.

She sat back down beside the other Elf and started to sharpen her weapons. "Buffy?" She looked up and realized she had moved closer to him.

"Yes?" She looked him in the eyes and she knew all of the emotions in there: sorrow, guilt and doubt.

"How is it that you became a warrior?"

"I was made into one. I began training when I was fifteen and I've been fighting since then, I guess. I didn't want to but then I realised that I was born to be a warrior because I know that if I don't protect people, no one will and I can't stand to see people hurt."

"You were forced to fight?" Legolas frowned. He looked around the green glade they were in. The trees hung overhead and hey swayed softly with a gentle breeze and the singing had stopped.

"Yes but I was the warrior of my people. I was their protector. Who would they turn to if I wasn't there?"

"You speak in past tense?"

"A great evil came to my town and I had to destroy it to stop the Evil from spreading." They sat in silence and Buffy's weapons were forgotten. Buffy looked across and all she saw was blue.

She edged closer until their faces were centimetres apart and he raised his hand to brush a strand of hair off her cheek. She moved closer and slowly touched her lips to his. Buffy put her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Buffy slowly pulled away from lack of oxygen and lightly panted. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. Buffy could still taste him. He tasted like life. She knew it sounded weird but that's what he tasted like.

She didn't know how long they sat there but she knew that her ass had fallen asleep so she pulled away from the embrace. She got up and walked towards the bed that was provided for her.

Legolas followed but went to his own bed and Buffy had an urge to go over there and snuggle with him but she suppressed it and turned on her side and let her mind slip into the waking dreams.

* * *

Dawn threw her arms around the neck of the former blonde vampire. "Spike! You're back!" Spike just held her. She pulled back. "You wanted Buffy, didn't you?"

"I miss her, Nibblet, but I missed you too." Her bottom lip quivered and she hugged him again.

"So why is the peroxide king here?"

"He came back."

"From where? Hell?"

"Heaven, Xander. He came back from Heaven to be with Buffy and Dawn." He just looked at his Willow shaped friend.

"But, peroxide boy can't have gone to Heaven!"

"He did. He's a Champion so the PTB stuck him up there but he came back to be with them."

"So he's human now?"

"Yuh huh. We don't have Spike anymore. We have William."

* * *

Buffy woke up and shook her head. "It wasn't real. He isn't back. He can't be back. God, how can he be back?" Se held her head in her hands and wept. "Spike, no."

She looked up to see if anyone was near and she saw Legolas's eyes were open but he wasn't there. She crept over and waved her hand in front of his face. She almost giggled but stopped herself. She waved her hand a couple more times but something caught her hand and held it.

He looked at her and she smiled sheepishly. "Hi. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was awake all the time." Buffy deflated. "Who's Spike?"

"He's a very good friend that saved me and my sister. He went away but I had a dream and he was back and it was so real." She sat down and frowned. She didn't want him knowing about Spike.

"Are you all right?" He looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just that I miss him." Legolas nodded but the concern was still there. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head." He nodded again and Buffy stood up and walked away.

She felt bad because she knew that he knew that she wasn't telling him something but she just didn't want him to know about Spike. Usually, she wouldn't care but Legolas had made her feel almost exactly like Spike had and they had that same look that they'd been alive for longer than they should have been.

"What am I going to do?"

"Will you look into the mirror?" She looked up and saw Galadriel standing gracefully with an urn filled with water.

"Sure. What will I see?"

"The mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass." She poured the water into the basin and stepped back. Buffy frowned but stepped forward and leaned over to look.

She saw Willow and Xander crouching down on the ground, Willow weeping and the black slowly giving way to her usual red hair. The water flickered and she saw her and Spike before Sunnydale collapsed. She saw everyone sleeping except Legolas and Frodo. She frowned but it was replaced with another image. She saw herself, surrounded by Angel, Spike and Legolas and then a great eye wreathed in flame replaced it all. Buffy remembered it from the dream she had when she had first come to Middle-Earth and tried to tear her eyes away.

She closed her eyes and pulled her head away from the basin. She stood there dazed, before staring at Galadriel. "What the hell was that?"

"Exactly what it seemed to be. All will be revealed in time."

* * *

Buffy sat in the Elven boat with Merry and Pippin as Legolas lifted packages into it. He held up a wafer for them to see. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full-grown man." He put it back and joined Aragorn and the others further up the shore.

Merry turned to Pippin. "How many did you eat?"

"Four," Pippin replied and burped to establish the fact. Buffy grinned as she had eaten three herself.

As the Fellowship pushed off the shore, they heard the singing of the Elves once more. Buffy smiled sadly as she listened to the words. She thought back to when Galadriel presented them with their cloaks and their gifts.

"To you, Buffy, I give you this," she said serenely, showing Buffy the necklace in her hand. "May it be a reminder of the things that drive you when no hope is left." Buffy nodded as she numbly took the necklace.

It was silver but it shined so brightly, she might of thought it gold.

She paddled, thinking of the visions from the night before. She had figured that the vision of Willow and Xander was when Xander had gone and stopped the apocalypse all by himself. She knew what the images of Spike and Frodo and Legolas were of but the last one confused her. How could all three of them be together in one place? If the time came to choose, she knew she would not be able to.

"Buffy, what is it that you think of?" She looked at Aragorn.

"Home. I've been having strange dreams. A man I thought was gone has returned and things aren't what I thought they were. I'm very confused."

"Things will sort themselves out. Do not worry." She smiled and continued to paddle.

* * *

Spike stared at everyone. "How exactly did Buffy leave?"

"The PTB took her. Whistler told us." Willow whispered solemnly.

Angel growled. "I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"You know him?"

"He was the one that showed me Buffy. He was the guy that helped me realize I was a Champion."

"He's a balance demon. He is just a messenger for the Powers That Be. His time is coming to an end and he wants to help you." Willow's eyes widened and turned to the stairs where a person smiled shyly, descending.

"Tara." Kennedy raised an eyebrow and put her arm around Willow's waist. "You're alive."

"And you are happy. The Powers That Be sent me. I will stay until my task here is done."

"Which is?"

"Helping Buffy realize where she belongs."

"So you've come to help us?" Xander asked hopefully.

"I've come to help Buffy."

"But Buffy's in that weird elf place."

"There will be a time when Buffy will return but for how long will depend on her."

* * *

Aragorn pointed to two huge statues with their hands raised. "The Argonath. Long have I wished to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Buffy craned her head up to see the top where not even one bird had made its nest.

Later that day they stopped on the right bank and started to make camp. Aragorn started taking their luggage out of the boats. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli stared at him. "Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better!" Pippin looked at him alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover you strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my . . .?" He growled and sat down huffily.

Legolas pulled Aragorn aside. "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern border. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind."

Buffy nodded. "I can sense something and it's not of the good."

Merry looked around and frowned. "Where's Frodo?" Buffy's eyes flew around the campsite and spotted Boromir's shield, resting on his bags. She sprinted out towards the trees with Aragorn following.

She spotted Boromir kneeling on the ground weeping and saw Aragorn nod and run in a different direction. "Boromir, what happened?"

"The Ring had poisoned my mind. It tried to make me take it from Frodo. I nearly hurt him."

"It's OK. Frodo's fine. Aragorn has gone to find him." A twig snapped and Buffy whirled around to see a whole army of uber Orcs advancing on them. "Oh shit."

* * *

Dawn's head flew up and her eyes grew distant. She could see Buffy with a man. She watched silently as she saw her sister draw a wicked looking sword and then she gasped as Buffy faced hundreds of demons. The man beside her blew a horn and drew his own sword.

She slumped back as the vision left her and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Nibblet, what happened?" She looked into the blue eyes of her surrogate big brother.

"I saw Buffy. She's alive." Spike hugged her and went to get her a glass of water. "She was wearing funny clothes and her ears were pointy." She didn't want to mention the man she had been with.

"That's all I want to know, Bit. As long as she's alive."

* * *

Buffy swung and ducked and soon she just let her Slayer instincts take over. She knew it was dangerous but as long as no one came near her, they were safe. A scream pierced the air and she stopped. She chopped another Orc down and looked at Boromir. A rather crude and large arrow was protruding from his shoulder.

"Boromir!" She looked in the opposite direction and saw the leader of the Orcs. She raced and threw herself at him. She winced as she came up against the metal armour he wore but ignored it.

"Buffy!" She heard a cry but didn't let her attention wander. She got her sword and rammed it through the Orc's stomach then swiftly pulled it up until there was a huge hole in its chest. She pulled her sword out and wiped it free of the black Orc blood on the grass. She then remembered Boromir but Aragorn was already with him.

"Is he alive?" Aragorn nodded.

"If the arrow had have been any lower, he would have died."

"Yay for me. Is everyone else all right?" He nodded. Suddenly Buffy's head flew up and her eyes glazed over. She could see Dawn and Spike. They were sitting talking and her sister had a glass of water in her shaking hand.

The vision left her and her knees gave out on her. "Dawnie. She's all right."

"Buffy, get up." She felt an arm come under her shoulder and lift her up onto her legs.

"Boromir? Is he all right?" Buffy noticed the blood on Legolas' shoulder. "Are you all right? Your shoulder . . ." He looked down and blinked.

"I had not noticed. I am fine Buffy. Boromir will be fine."

"Where's Frodo? And Sam? Where's Merry and Pippin? Where are the Hobbits?" She tried to push off Legolas but she was too weak. She looked up at him. "We have to find the Hobbits." She struggled to stay conscious but the fight was too great. She let her hold of reality slip and fell into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

Dawn stared into her mirror. "Buffy. Come back. I need you. Spike needs you."

"Dawnie?" Her eyes closed but tears still fell. She was delusional. "Dawnie?" She heard an irritated sigh. "Dawn Summers, you open your eyes this instant." She breathed deeply and opened her eyes to see her sister's reflection in her mirror, the blonde Slayer sitting on her bed.

"Buffy!" She turned to find nothing. She shut her eyes tightly. "Buffy."

* * *

"Buffy." She groaned and tried to shut out the voices. She had to get back to Dawn. She needed her sister. "Buffy, you need to wake up. Merry and Pippin have been taken. You've been asleep for a day. Frodo and Sam are on they're way to Mordor. We need to find Merry and Pippin."

"Dawn. Dawn needs me."

"Buffy. You need to wake up. It is but a dream." She opened her eyes and tears flowed down past her temples into her hair. Aragorn stared worriedly down at her.

"Dawn needs me."

"So do we Buffy. Without your help there is no possible way to find Merry and Pippin."

"Dawn," she whispered desolately. Aragorn helped pull her to her feet and went to check on Boromir. "Is he OK?"

"He's fine. Just sleeping. The wound is almost gone."

"How?"

"You healed him. Do you not remember?" Buffy shook her head.

"We fought the uber Orcs then I had the vision and then I fell unconscious. You woke me up just then." Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas and went to make sure everything was ready to go.

"We need to go quickly. We must reach the Uruks before they reach their destination."

"Which would be?"

"Mordor."

"But if they came from Mordor, they would have come from the east. The Uruks came from the west."

An image flashed through Buffy's mind and she gasped. "Tall tower. Old dude wearing a white robe. White beard and white hair. White hand."

"Saruman." Boromir stirred and sat up.

"The little ones. We must find them." He walked to the river and splashed water onto his face. "Then we shall return to Gondor."

"Nay. We must continue on to help Frodo."

"We could get help from Gondor." Aragorn shook his head. "It takes but a second to accept help from the Elves but you will not accept help from your own people?"

"Stop it! The both of you! If you two want to stand here and bicker like an old married couple, then fine. But I am going to find Merry and Pippin, who are depending on us to help them. If we don't no one else will." The statement shut the both of them up.

Aragorn, whose spirits were not down for long, started buckling his weapons to his back and his sides. "Leave all that can be spared. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Gimli grinned and strapped his favourite axe to his back. "Yes!"

Buffy sheathed her sword and followed the others as they ran into the forest. Merry and Pippin would not be alone.


End file.
